


where you go I will go

by mouthfulofbees (dog_fish)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_fish/pseuds/mouthfulofbees
Summary: Johan and Judai take a vacation.





	where you go I will go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



> Hope you like this!
> 
> ALSO: major thanks to ashethehedgehog for betaing!!

Johan brings it up first, one day over breakfast.

"I think we should take a vacation."

Judai stops gobbling down his cereal to listen as Johan talks. He looks down at his bowl in thought, and agrees.

Johan looks at destinations for a few days and finally presents his choice to Judai, who approves enthusiastically.

They talk about it sporadically over meals and before they fall asleep, although it only becomes real to Johan when he comes home one day to find that Judai purchased him a backpack that matches his own battered one. 

Pharaoh decides he likes Johan's pack better and immediately jumps on top of it and makes himself at home. Packing is stalled momentarily as Johan has to dig out the canned tuna in order to coax him off.

They throw in clothes and sunscreen and towels indiscriminately, and Judai complains endlessly about the heaviness of his bag and he didn't pack nearly as much after graduation, and he made it around  _fine._ Johan only laughs and throws in an extra pair of socks.

They rent a car like real adults, which neither of them have ever done before, and take turns driving through crowded highways and empty streets. They trade topics back and forth while Judai's fingers move endlessly. This time he's trying his hand at knitting a sweater. He's gotten a lot better, just like he promised over a year ago.

Mostly they drive in comfortable silence, the kind that comes when their thoughts are their own and the car is quiet. Pharaoh yowls for attention once in a while, but tends to content himself with sleeping on their luggage. 

They stop at rest stops and eat shitty sandwiches on the benches outside, watching people walk by. A small crowd gathers when they duel over a picnic table, people rooting for the both of them and groaning good-naturedly when the match ends in a tie. They spend a good hour with a few other duelists who came to watch and want to talk shop. Judai is in his element, charming strangers with ease, while Johan busies himself with his cards and the occasional kid that comes up to him and shyly asks to see Rainbow Dragon.

The sun sinks down over the water when they ride the ferry, and Judai takes Johan's hand as they watch the sky.

The next morning is spent exploring the city. They rent a room and dump their packs and Pharaoh, who is probably happy he can sleep on a real bed instead of a car seat. They skip around the city, pulling each other by the hand when something catches their interest, and eventually end up at a café with a view of the water. Judai is slurping down a drink sweetened within an inch of its life as Johan watches the people come and go. 

He looks over when the slurping stops and catches Judai watching him right back, the sun on his forehead and in his eyes, and for a second, Johan can't breathe.

He leans forward and kisses the smile off of Judai's face the way he learned to do over the past year, and tastes sweet coffee as Judai kisses him back. 

After the first day, they give in to the inevitable and head for the beach.

Judai yelps as he jumps into the waves and dances right out again, dripping wet and looking a bit like Pharaoh caught in the rain.  Even in the summer, the Baltic Sea is still cold enough to sting. Johan laughs from his towel as he rubs on sunscreen, and Judai sends him a pout.

That night, they both wake up within minutes of each other. Johan is already staring at the ceiling when Judai rolls over and taps him on the shoulder with unsteady fingers. Johan nods, and Judai hugs him tight. 

Johan finds his voice. "The usual?"

"Mm hmm."

"Talk about it?"

Judai shakes his head. 

"Me either."

They lie there for uncountable minutes, taking comfort from each other and the warm lump of the cat purring at the foot of the bed.

"You didn't take off your shirt today," Judai observes after a while.

"No."

Judai's arms tighten around him. "You know no one cares, especially here. It's up to you."

"Yeah. I know. It's just..."

"Yeah."

Silence again. Johan knows Judai would never judge him no matter what choice he makes, but other people are always a different story. It's a battle, one he's both won and lost in the past. 

Johan takes a breath. "I'll try," he says, and it feels like a victory. Judai smiles against his shoulder.

The next time they head to the beach, Johan goes without a shirt and feels exposed. Nobody looks twice at his scars, and he feels better up until he gets sunburned all down his back.

They take turns complaining about the pain and rubbing aloe into each other's skin. Johan keeps his shirt off the next day, and Judai smiles at him like he hung the moon.

"We should do this again," Judai says out loud as they eat ice cream on the pier. Johan doesn't need to ask him to elaborate. 

He looks at Judai, two-toned hair blowing slightly in the breeze and swim trunks still drying from their last dunking in the water. There's three drops of ice cream on his chest and what looks like a few of Pharaoh's hairs on his shoulder. He's eating the treat like it's the only thing he cares about in the world, and his hair is lit up in the sun.

"We should," Johan says, and then leans in for a kiss.


End file.
